Not Another Grape Candy
by cael05
Summary: Lambo's gift for Tsuna for Christmas has always been a piece of his precious grape candy. This time around, however, he swore he would definitely surprise his big brother. TsunaxLambo family fic! Written for the KHR!SecretSanta for SkyGem.


***sighs* And I thought I could not post this within the deadline. Phew.**

** Anyways, I really hope everyone would enjoy this fic. **

**Especially to my _monita_, SkyGem.**

**Merry Christmas and have a fun and meaningful day ahead! **

* * *

**Not Another Grape Candy**

_**A Tsuna and Lambo family drabble for SkyGem**_

A distinct knock on the door of his room was heard and Tsuna sighed in relief and smiled, realizing that the person who came to fetch him wasn't his strict and overzealous right-hand man. If this was Hayato, the knock would have sounded frantic since the Vongola Decimo is already 2.7 seconds late for their meeting before their appearance in the annual Vongola Christmas ball. But the knock was not what he was expecting; rather, it was the special knock that was only known to his lightning guardian and little brother.

With a last look on a mirror, checking if he appeared as presentable as what Reborn considered a real Vongola boss, Tsuna turned to invite his little brother to come in. But before he could utter a word, the double-doors to his room suddenly opened, revealing a curly black-haired teenager in a remarkably neat green dress shirt and suit.

Tsuna pouted at the action and reprimanded his youngest guardian.

"Lambo, just how many times do I have to tell you to always wait for permission before barging into someone else's quarters?" Tsuna stared at Lambo with a scolding look and the teen only showed his lazy grin in return.

"Sorry Tsuna-nii, but Hayato-nii told me to _be of help and fucking get Jyuudaime as he deal with idiotic, high-spirited Mafiosi and do it in 15 minutes. Or he will gladly castrate me_– his exact words not mine." Lambo reasoned out defensively.

"… And what did you do this time to inquire Hayato's wrath?" Tsuna asked with raised eyebrows.

Disappointed that his brother had again busted his attempts to put the blame on the Storm guardian, Lambo huffed and admitted nonchalantly. "I _accidentally_ ate a slice of the strawberry shortcake you gave him as present."

"Accidentally, huh?" Tsuna confirmed amusedly, preventing a chuckle from escaping his lips.

"Yeah… Accidentally." Lambo winked playfully at his big brother and Tsuna could no longer to restrain himself. He laughed lightly at his younger brother's antics. Lambo, on the other hand, beamed sheepishly.

"Well, I guess Hayato really needs to loosen up a bit. He had been stressing himself too much with all the work he did for the preparations for this party." Tsuna commented after his bout of laughter. He recalled that Lambo was talking about Hayato dealing with idiotic, high spirited Mafiosi so he inquired. "What _is_ happening anyway?"

Lambo paused for a moment, thinking about what to say and then answered. "Uhh… Same stuff… Like you know, every year; those rowdy allied_ famiglie_ can't seem to settle down until you make your appearance. And there's a bunch of already drunk men who're debating about whose gift would give the best impression to you, Vongola Decimo."

Tsuna was caught off guard at the news. "And the others?"

"Take-nii and Ryo-nii are helping Hayato-nii pacify those who had already resorted to violence but they're riling him up too, as usual. Mukuro and Chrome-nee are thoroughly enjoying watching the debates, Mukuro actually adding coal to the fire. Kyoya, well, what would you expect? He would never crowd with herbivores. Or… he must already be biting to death our undisciplined visitors." Lambo explained casually as if there was no problem at all.

Tsuna gaped after hearing about the commotion already happening in his absence. "Why did you guys not call for me earlier?" he exclaimed incredulously.

"Reborn's idea. He said you were still dressing up and he doesn't want you to be disrupted in looking your best tonight." Lambo made a passing look at Tsuna's attire, admiring every detail of the wardrobe and nodded in approval. "That goes without saying. You really look regal with that mantle and suit, Tsuna-nii."

"Thanks Lambo. You know Reborn. He most probably would kick me out again if he sees just a tiny speck of dust in my clothes." the brunet sighed as he remembered the first annual Vongola ball in which he was unmercifully kicked around by Reborn for being pathetically underdressed for the occasion.

He stopped as his mind processed what was really happening in the party. He HIIEEE-ed suddenly and hurriedly said. "Shouldn't we go now? We don't know what kind of trouble would come up this time around if we stay here longer." Tsuna hastily walked up to where Lambo was standing, thinking about plans to prevent the impending or already happening utter destruction and the insane amount of paperwork that it may befall unto him. He shuddered violently at the idea.

Seeing the panicking expression surfacing on Tsuna's face, Lambo snickered and tried to calm his big brother. "Don't worry Tsuna-nii. We're not hearing any explosion so I think everything's still alright. Besides, if worse comes to worst, Reborn is there and he told me to take our time." Tsuna looked confusedly at Lambo when he heard about what Reborn told Lambo.

"In any case, we still got 12 minutes before your announcement so…" Lambo neared Tsuna and stood in front of him. Then, he brought something out from his pocket and attached it on the Vongola Decimo's collar.

Surprised, Tsuna watched as Lambo pinned a strikingly elegant accessory with the Bovino Famiglia seal beside his already worn Vongola Famiglia brooch. However, in the middle of the seal was the familiar symbol of the Vongola Lightning Guardian, sparkling with the emerald gem used as ornament to the lightning's design.

After securing the brooch, Lambo smiled widely at Tsuna. He then kissed his big brother's left cheek and greeted him merrily. "_Buon Natale_, Tsuna-nii. It's been 10 years since our first Christmas celebration together with the family so I gave you something different this time."

Tsuna was still stunned after receiving Lambo's gift. He was rather shocked that Lambo gave him such an important and symbolic present. As he gazed and touched the brooch, he understood what his younger brother really meant.

'I am _your_ Lightning Guardian above all. Even before becoming the Bovino Boss. I will always be your brother and will be by your side at all times.'

Lambo patiently waited for his big brother's response to his gift. He was really nervous to see Tsuna's reaction since this was the first time in 10 years that he gave something besides grape , that was because he was only six when they had their first Christmas celebration together. He only had his precious grape candy in his hair back then. And as he grew older, it became a habit to give his big brother his precious grape candy for Christmas even until last year.

However, this time was different. After receiving the word that Lambo would be inheriting the title of becoming the Bovino Famiglia's Boss this year, he wanted to assure his Tsuna-nii that he won't be going anywhere. Even if he had no choice in taking up the title he thought he would never have after his abandonment when he was only five, he will always be the Vongola Decimo's Lightning Guardian and younger brother. If it came to a point that he would have to abandon one position for the other, he will definitely,_ definitely_ choose to be in his big brother's side – to be with his family, Lightning guardian or not.

Lambo could never speak about this out loud and he seriously hoped that his gift would be enough to convey his thoughts and feelings.

He sighed in relief as he relished in the hug Tsuna gave him as answer. He choked back a sob and coolly said. "Geez, Tsuna-nii what's with the sudden hug? Are you that happy about not receiving another grape candy from me?"

Tsuna laughed out loud at his younger brother's obvious attempt to stop himself from crying. He loosened his hold of the teen and stated enthusiastically. "Yeah… I'm really glad that you managed to think of something besides grape candy." Tsuna gently patted Lambo's hair as he sincerely expressed his gratitude.

"Thank you very much, Lambo-kun. You'll always be my younger brother."

Lambo grinned widely at his big brother and answered.

"And you will always be my Dame-Tsuna-nii."


End file.
